The Secret
by chiniquarox babbiii111
Summary: D'Arcy is beautiful, talented and popular. Even Professor Snape loves her. But it's hard for a girl like her to be at Hogwarts. She has something she can't tell anyone. Not even her best friend or boyfriend. When she takes on a project with Mog Moggins, things are all about to change.


AN: Take a seat and buckle up mf*ckers because your about to witness the greatest fanfic ever written. Shoutout to my fam who helped me with the grammars and spelling. This is dedicated to my forever, Declan Rae, happy 3 months babie love you. Also haters I will delete your comments so don't bother trollin… YMCMB forever guys don't forget.

Once upon a time (lol jk)…

Okay im really starting now lol.

"WAKE UP!" said mum.

I waked up. The light outside was lit.

"It's the first day of school D-Arcy, don't you wanna be witch or what. Your never gonna be one if you don't get up" said mum screechily.

I groaned. What a day already. I didn't sleep all night mum I said tiredly. Well what where you doing then she said nastily.

"I don't have to tell you mum, im 16 now and I can stay up all night listening to Tunechi's new album if I want to, he helps me with my magic rehersals."

"D-Arcy, you cant even do one spell" said mum complainingly. She was so convinced I couldn't do anything. What does she know about me? NOTHING.

"Silencio" I whispered, poking my wood out of the covers.

"Why did you sleep with your wand?!" she tried to say but she couldn't because my magic was on point and she could not even do magics. My mum was a dirty squibble.

She ran out of the room squibilily.

I sighed, I was sick of people thinking my magic was bad. Well this year is going to be different and im going to stop pretending to be at the same level as everyone else when I know im really so much more better. Im not doing it the same but im doing it better. Focussed on everyones feedback but proving them wrong.

I apparated to my wardrobe. I know im only 16 but I got a special permission from professor snape to do it even though I hate him. He doesn't know. But it helps to be the most poplar witch at Hogwarts.

I magicked myself into my favourite pear of sky blue cloud leggings from Dollz Kill (so expensive but I have to look good for my first day back because im seeing my bf at Kings Cross), and then my black bandeu top with my high heeled doc martins. I used my wand to put on my favourite electric blue eyeliner. I sighed. I looked good. But I have a secret.

All of a sudden we were at Kings Cross. Bye mum I said. She couldn't say anything because the Silencio charm was too strong. Thank god I didn't have time for her BS.

I saw my friend Abbciynth. Shes the second prettiest girl in school apart from me, and she might be too, if it weren't for my secret.

"Hey Cyn, doll you look so good in your amazing sky blue leggings from Dollz Kill and black bandeu top."

(We were wearing the same thing but I didn't care because Im also the nicest girl at Hogwarts).

"OMFG! WE LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME AND SO HOT!" she said screamingly. "WE'RE GOING TO GET BOYRFRIENDS THIS YEAR!"

How embarrassing everyone at the station heard her.

She didn't know that I already had a boyfriend (more about that later, that's just another one of my secrets). So I had to play along with it. When she said that all the boys looked at us on the station hopingly. I didn't want to hurt their feelings but I was too good for them.

Until I saw out of the corner of my eye Draco Malfoy, he was so hot. Almost as hot as us.

He was wearing leggings from Dollz Kill as well (lol jk) but he looked good.

"GO AND TALK TO HIM OMG!" said Cyn quietly.

"Another time Cyn, its girls time right now and I don't have all the time in the world for Draco Malfoy." I was trying to be like I didn't care with him. It was working.

"Hey guys" said Mog.

"Ew its Mog Moggins" said everyone on platform 9 and three quarters.

Mog Moggins was the most ugly girl in school and she was wearing the ugliest clothes ever. A white tshirt and a pair of black levis with stan smiths. Ew no one who is a witch wears that. That's moggle clothes.

But we felt bad for her, and because we were so nice, we were trying to train her to be a cool. I had a secret (lol another one) I was going to make Mog pretty. It would be hard.

"QUICK GUYS THE TRAIN IS LEAVING!" said Cyn scardily.

We were about to miss it. We gasped.

CLIFFHANGER FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHAT HAPPENED PLS REVIEW! ALSO KEEP READING TO KNOW D'ARCYS SECRET!


End file.
